<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Or Even Yellow Sunflowers by MadGirl_SpaceGirl_StarGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484121">Or Even Yellow Sunflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirl_SpaceGirl_StarGirl/pseuds/MadGirl_SpaceGirl_StarGirl'>MadGirl_SpaceGirl_StarGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Deserved Better, Escort Service, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren needs a hug and I volunteer, My mind is a dark place, Paige Tico deserved better, Possible smut if I can get over being an awkward dumbass, Prostitution, Slow-ish burn, Strippers, This could get dark af, Torture, Violence, You Have Been Warned, brothel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirl_SpaceGirl_StarGirl/pseuds/MadGirl_SpaceGirl_StarGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumiko knows her place. <br/>Serve the tables, clean the dressing room. <br/>Keep your head down and pay off the debt. <br/>.<br/>But then someone makes a request and the dark and brooding Kylo Ren is shoved into her life. <br/>Or rather, he drags her into his. <br/>.<br/>Love, violence, and a whole new world ensue. </p>
<p>And it all started with some Sunflowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Paige Tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my stars, it’s <em>him</em>!”</p>
<p>Miko rarely listened to the gossiping of the girls when she was clearing the glasses and rubbish from the dressing room.</p>
<p>Only Hux’s favourite girls were assigned to specific rooms. The rest of them, who “danced more than they fucked” as Hux had so graciously put it, the rest of them were bundled into a room in the back. A room that was always covered in powder, lipstick, lingerie and various outfits and heels.</p>
<p>Miko spent as much time in the dressing room as she could whenever she was working. She’d rather choke on copious amounts of hairspray and let idle gossip fly over her head than deal with groping hands and wandering eyes as she simply tried to clear and serve glasses.</p>
<p>Rose, one of the few girl’s Miko actually talked to, had once joked that; despite the fact that Miko was not employed as a dancer or for any of the ‘services’ that came with that job, she often got felt up and groped just as much as “us hookers” Rose had said, laughing it off when Miko choked on her drink at hearing her friend refer to herself as a hooker.</p>
<p>Rose was her friend, so were Paige, Connix and Finn, one of only three male employees at Star Killer Club.</p>
<p>She also got along well with Rey, their badass security woman. Miko and Rey had first crossed paths when a customer had gone rogue, cornering Miko by the trash cans in the alley at the back of the club.</p>
<p>Rey had not even been employed by the club yet, she had just been walking home, when she heard Miko cry out. At once Rey had snatched up the first thing she saw that she thought could be a weapon, a broken broom handle, and had jumped into action.</p>
<p>The man had eventually been picked up by police, but had to be taken to the hospital before he could be taken to the station, because Rey had cracked three of his ribs and dislocated his shoulder.</p>
<p>As soon as Hux had heard what had happened, he had offered Rey a position in security straight away.</p>
<p>She had been an almost permanent presence in the brothel – I mean club, ever since, though she was now armed with an actual bow staff and not just a broom handle.   </p>
<p>But I digress.</p>
<p>These things will become relevant, after we discuss why Rose Tico came scurrying into the dressing room and all but squealed</p>
<p>“Oh my stars, it’s <em>him</em>!”</p>
<p>Miko was trying to balance several lipstick stained glasses on a tray when she was almost knocked flying by Carris, a tall, leggy red head who was, for want of a better phrase, a complete and utter bitch.</p>
<p>Connix steadied Miko and took a few of the wobbling glasses off her tray.</p>
<p>“What’s set her arse on fire?” Miko sighed and Connix rolled her eyes, although Paige was the one to speak</p>
<p>“Kylo Ren must be back. He’s the only one who could make Carris move that quickly. Stupid slut.”</p>
<p>Miko just shot her friend a look, as she and Connix headed out of the dressing room and down the passage towards the main club floor.</p>
<p>“Who’s Kylo Ren?”</p>
<p>Connix literally stopped in her tracks and let out a surprised laugh.</p>
<p>“I forget how green you are sometimes.”</p>
<p>The blonde started walking again and Miko fell into step beside her.</p>
<p>“Kylo Ren is an irregular regular.”</p>
<p>Miko looked at her friend as if to say</p>
<p>“Go on…”</p>
<p>“He disappears for weeks, sometimes months. But he always comes back. Sits in the back left booth for an hour with one drink and one drink only. Then he books one girl out for one week. Shows up every night of that week without fail. Then vanishes again.”</p>
<p>“And by one girl, you mean Carris?”</p>
<p>Connix rolled her eyes again.</p>
<p>“No. He must have been through every girl here, more than once. But because he booked her twice in a row the last two times, Carris has got it in her head that she’s special.”</p>
<p>“So he’s a regular irregular. You guys must have plenty of those. What’s so special about him?”</p>
<p>“Well…..” drawled Connix as she wiggled her eyebrows at Miko who blanched and swatted at Connix.</p>
<p>“Conny!”</p>
<p>“You asked! What’s the matter little Miss Prude? Does me talking about the fact a guy you’ve never met is an animal in the sack make you uncomfortable? Did we get too close to mentioning the S.E.X word?”</p>
<p>Miko just huffed and Connix laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh my god Miko! You’re too much, I mean you work in a brothel for god sakes!”</p>
<p>“And on that note, I’m going to go and do my job.” Miko said, bumping Connix’s hip with hers and heading into the main lounge.</p>
<p>Miko dropped her tray of glasses off in the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of champagne that the chef almost threw at her and took it to the table that had ordered it. She bit the inside of her cheek as the fat man at the table twirled a loose strand of her long black hair round his chubby fingers.</p>
<p>It was as she was wiping down one of the tables on the left side of the room that she felt a prickling sensation on the back of her neck.</p>
<p>It was a sensation she was familiar with.</p>
<p>The feeling of being watched.</p>
<p>As she straightened and moved back towards the dressing room, Miko took a furtive look around and saw that it was a man in the corner.</p>
<p>She only got a glimpse of long dark hair and a jawline that could cut glass before she turned and scurried to the back.</p>
<p>Most of the girls were out of the dressing room by now, all either onstage or with clients.</p>
<p>The only people left were Paige and a relatively new girl named Jannah, who had the most beautiful dark skin and fluffy afro hair.</p>
<p>Even in the twenty five minutes she had been gone, the room had become a complete mess again and so Miko began dutifully collecting the rubbish and stacking the glasses.</p>
<p>Paige helped in her own way, by taking free throws into the bag of rubbish from her seat by the mirror, sinking make up wipe after make up wipe into the black bag.</p>
<p>Their fun was interrupted however by the arrival of Madame Phasma.</p>
<p>Phasma was in charge of the day to day running and “care” of the girls.</p>
<p>Care never really came into it however.</p>
<p>She called security if any customers got unruly, she snapped orders like she owned the club and she handed out the morning after pill like it was candy.</p>
<p>But care wasn’t a factor.</p>
<p>“Yumiko!”</p>
<p>Miko jumped at the barking sound of her full name and practically stood to attention.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am?”</p>
<p>“Hux wants to see you in his office. Now!”</p>
<p>And with that the statuesque blonde whipped out of the room.</p>
<p>“Go on” Paige said in her soft voice. Soft but never weak. “I’ll finish up in here. Don’t keep him waiting.”</p>
<p>So Miko handed over the black bag and hurried towards Hux’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Requested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hux is a prick. <br/>Is anyone surprised?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With every step the bundle of nerves in her stomach, tightened and strained and twisted.</p>
<p>Hux hardly ever wanted to see her.</p>
<p>He barely even spoke to her, letting his nasty looks and wandering hands do all the talking.</p>
<p>Why was she now being summoned to his office?</p>
<p>She had reached the door.</p>
<p>She knocked three times.</p>
<p>“Enter!” Came the cold voice from within.</p>
<p>Miko walked inside.</p>
<p>“Ah! Yumiko! Come, come, sit.”</p>
<p>Something was wrong.</p>
<p>She had been in the same room as Armitage Hux for almost thirty seconds and he hadn’t made a lewd move towards her.</p>
<p>He was actually being… civil.</p>
<p>Miko sat across the desk from the red haired man.</p>
<p>Hux stopped scribbling and got to his feet. His hands clasped behind his back he walked around the desk and then leant against the edge to Miko’s right.</p>
<p>“Tonight has presented us both with quite the opportunity.”</p>
<p>Miko frowned internally but kept her face meek and placid as Hux continued.</p>
<p>“You’ve been requested.”</p>
<p>THAT.</p>
<p>That was the moment that Miko felt her heart jump into her throat and her stomach drop to the floor.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>This had never been part of the deal.</p>
<p>“Request – requested?”</p>
<p>“A client. He requested you specifically.”</p>
<p>Miko chewed her lip and chose her words carefully.</p>
<p>“Mr Hux, I’m flattered but – ”</p>
<p>“I of course told him you would be honoured.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t my deal!”</p>
<p>The desperate words blurted from Miko’s mouth before she could stop them and there was a silence in the office.</p>
<p>And then Hux moved.</p>
<p>One moment he was leaning against his desk, the next he had pulled Miko from her chair and slammed her back into the wall, his hand round her throat.</p>
<p>But when he spoke, his breath brushing her ear, he didn’t shout.</p>
<p>Didn’t even raise his voice.</p>
<p>It was just as smooth and oily as usual.</p>
<p>“Miko. My dear. You owe a debt. ‘Your deal’ is whatever I say it is. Now…”</p>
<p>He let go of her throat but didn’t move away, keeping her frozen against the wall.</p>
<p>“Go and see one of the girls. Not too much make up. And keep that dress on. He requested that too.”</p>
<p>Miko nodded, too afraid to speak.</p>
<p>Hux smiled.</p>
<p>She always hated his smiles.</p>
<p>He smoothed a hand over her hair and said</p>
<p>“That’s my good girl.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Minnie Minnie Miko! Mi – Miko? Yumiko what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>As soon as she entered the dressing room, Paige and Connix were at her side.</p>
<p>Yumiko was pale as a sheet, doing her best not to tremble with little success.</p>
<p>“I…” Miko swallowed and blinked before looking at Paige “I have a cl – client.”</p>
<p>“What?!” Connix exclaimed as Paige led Miko to a seat.</p>
<p>“Hux said… Hux said someone requested me specifically. I have to… I was never meant to but… but I have to… I…”</p>
<p>“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay.” Paige said.</p>
<p>“The hell it is!” Connix said “I’m talking to Hux. Right now!”</p>
<p>“No!” Miko exclaimed “No, Connie don’t! He’s already angry with me, I don’t want to make it worse.”</p>
<p>Connix pulled at her blonde hair in frustration, but Paige pulled Miko’s attention back to her.</p>
<p>“Miko, do you know who it is?”</p>
<p>“YOU BITCH!”</p>
<p>All three of the young women whirled round when they heard Carris’s shout.</p>
<p>The red head came storming in and made a beeline straight for Miko, but Connix got in her way.</p>
<p>“Back off bitch!” She warned the seething Carris.</p>
<p>“You” Carris jabbed a finger in Miko’s direction “You sneaky little whore! You just stole my best paying client, you OWE me!”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about you stupid skank?” Connix snapped.</p>
<p>“Kylo!”</p>
<p>Everyone, apart from Carris, froze.</p>
<p>“Kylo Ren is the client?” Paige asked quietly.</p>
<p>“She stole him from me, and he always tips extra. Sneaky, conniving little slut!”</p>
<p>“Another word out of you and I’ll strangle you with those ratty hair extensions!” Connix warned.</p>
<p>Huffing and whining, Carris flounced away, throwing one last shot over her shoulder</p>
<p>“I hope he fucks you bloody!”</p>
<p>Connix made to lunge after the redhead but Paige said firmly</p>
<p>“Let her go Con.”</p>
<p>Before turning her attention back to Miko.</p>
<p>“Ignore her Miko. He won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p>“But Connix said…”</p>
<p>“He won’t Miko. He can be rough and he likes to be in control, but he’s not sadistic. He’s not even unkind.”</p>
<p>Miko bit her lip and blinked.</p>
<p>“I’m scared Paige.” She whispered and Paige cupped her face, running a thumb along her cheekbone.</p>
<p>“Just do what he says and everything will be fine Miko. One night and this will all be a memory soon.”</p>
<p>Miko took several deep breaths and then gave a weak smile.</p>
<p>“Hux said to help me with my makeup. You know I’m hopeless with that stuff.”</p>
<p>“Of course I will love.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“The Sunflower Room, my dear. Don’t disappoint me.”</em>
</p>
<p>With Hux’s words ringing in her ears, Miko climbed the stairs and walked on trembling legs to the room with the black door, golden petals embossed in a cascading flow down the right hand side.</p>
<p>She opened the door.</p>
<p>Walked inside.</p>
<p>She had never been in here before.</p>
<p>It was beautiful.</p>
<p>Soft floors of white carpet under her feet. Panelled oak walls with a mirror to the left and a fake painting of Van Gogh’s Sunflowers on the right, giving the room it’s name.</p>
<p>Then there was the bed.</p>
<p>The bed.</p>
<p>If she could ignore what she knew was going to happen there soon, she could appreciate its grandeur.</p>
<p>A huge, king sized four poster, with black pillows and soft white sheets and a black cover at the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>Almost like she was in a dream, Miko ran her fingers over the soft sheets, feeling how cool they were to the touch.</p>
<p>Then the door opened behind her and she froze.</p>
<p>Slowly she span round to look at the man who had entered the room.</p>
<p>So this was Kylo Ren.</p>
<p>He was younger than she had expected. Early thirties at most. Long dark hair, dark almost black eyes and an angular face.</p>
<p>His clothes were as dark as his eyes and hair.</p>
<p>Black boots and trousers.</p>
<p>A black button down shirt and long dark coat, which he shrugged out of effortlessly and tossed onto a chair.</p>
<p>He hadn’t even looked at her yet.</p>
<p>The door closed with a snap.</p>
<p>Now he was looking at her.</p>
<p>“Turn around.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooooo ta da?<br/>Poor little Miko has her orders. <br/>The client is revealed. <br/>I dont think any of you were too surprised with who it was. <br/>Now the fun begins.<br/>Maybe. <br/>Idk. <br/>Squirrel. <br/>Let me know what you think. <br/>More soon. <br/>Geronimo xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Sunflower Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miko and Kylo Ren walk into a room. </p>
<p>Drama ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Turn around.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just do what he says and everything will be fine.” </em>
</p>
<p>So she did.</p>
<p>Miko turned back around so that she was facing the bed.</p>
<p>Every sense was heightened for her now.</p>
<p>She heard him walk up behind her, heard each step.</p>
<p>Felt him stop, centimetres from her back.</p>
<p>Felt the heat radiating from his body.</p>
<p>She did her best not to jump out of her skin when his large hands swept her long raven hair over her left shoulder, but she couldn’t stop her body starting slightly.</p>
<p>He lowered his head, letting it dip into the juncture of her neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>Miko was clenching her fists so tightly, her nails were biting into her palm.</p>
<p>Kylo Ren didn’t move for a moment, just inhaled and exhaled, letting his warm breath brush over her skin.</p>
<p>Suddenly he bit down on the soft skin at the base of her neck and Miko couldn’t stop a gasp escaping her lips.</p>
<p>It wasn’t painful as such... but it wasn’t <em>not</em> painful either.</p>
<p>
  <em>“He can be rough” </em>
</p>
<p>Hopefully this would be the worst of it.  </p>
<p>But she knew it probably wouldn’t be.</p>
<p>God the fear was killing her.</p>
<p>She half wanted him to just get it over with.</p>
<p>She more than half wanted him to never touch her again.</p>
<p>When the stranger’s hands moved to the back of her dress and began to draw the zip slowly down, Miko knew there was no way he hadn’t noticed that she was trembling by now.</p>
<p>Aside from the bite to her neck, his touch had been almost gentle.</p>
<p>That changed when the zip got caught halfway down her back.</p>
<p>Seeming to fly from frustration to rage in an instant, he grabbed the material and tore it from her body.</p>
<p>Miko was left shaking almost violently, in her bra, panties and her ballet flats as she saw the remnants of the dress thrown to the floor in her peripheral vision.</p>
<p>“Bend over.”</p>
<p>Miko hesitated.</p>
<p>This was a mistake.</p>
<p>Suddenly one of his hands was gripping her hair, pulling her head back against his shoulder and his other was gripping her jaw, forcing her to look at him fully for the first time.</p>
<p>“I said. Bend. Over.”</p>
<p>And just like that, he released her. </p>
<p>
  <em>“He likes to be in control.”</em>
</p>
<p>Trying to get some semblance of command back over her breathing, Miko slowly bent at the waist until her torso was at ninety degrees and her left cheek was pressed against the cool sheets.</p>
<p>She just stared at the sunflower painting on the wall, waiting for the inevitable.</p>
<p>She heard his belt buckle clink and bit her lip so hard she drew blood.</p>
<p>When she felt him, still clothed but hard, and pressing up against her, gripping her hips, Miko closed her eyes.</p>
<p>His fingers dug into the flesh above her hip bones for a moment, to the point of pain.</p>
<p>And then…</p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p>She heard him hiss the word and then just like that he was gone.</p>
<p>Quickly she turned, sitting on the edge of the bed, drawing her knees up to her chest in an effort to cover herself. It was only now, Miko realised she was crying, as she wiped tears from her face.</p>
<p>Kylo Ren was pacing up and down for a minute, refastening his belt buckle. Then he paused, ran a hand through his hair and said quietly</p>
<p>“Get out.”</p>
<p>“Wh – what?”</p>
<p>“Get out!” he barked and Miko jumped.</p>
<p>And then, surprising both herself and Ren she shook her head.</p>
<p>“I can’t. Hux said you asked for me.”</p>
<p>Kylo Ren scoffed.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you.” He said beginning to turn away from her.</p>
<p>Terrified now, Miko forgot her fear of the man before her and jumped off the bed, and hurrying towards him.</p>
<p>“Please” she gripped his arm, trying to get him to turn and face her “Please don’t send me away. I – I can’t – I can’t go back, he’ll – he’ll know I did something wrong. I’m – I’m sorry I cried, I – I won’t cry anymore, I’ll do – do whatever you want and I won’t cry, but please – please don’t make me leave! Please I – Ah!”</p>
<p>She cut her own sentence off as Ren finally turned around and grabbed her by her upper arms, pulling her close and glowering down at her.</p>
<p>“What do you want from me? I’m not your friend girl.”</p>
<p>Miko swallowed, blinked and whispered</p>
<p>“I know you’re not. But Hux will hurt me, if he thinks I haven’t done my job.”</p>
<p>Kylo scoffed again and let go of Miko, who stumbled backwards slightly.</p>
<p>“This isn’t your job.”</p>
<p>Ren rubbed his jaw and then jerked his head towards the bed.</p>
<p>“Get on the bed.”  </p>
<p>Swallowing back the instinct to run, Miko sat on the bed, swung her legs up and lay back. Resting her head on one of the plush pillows, she tried to relax, tried not to clench the sheets in her fists.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to fuck you. Get under the covers. You may as well sleep until I leave.”</p>
<p>Kylo’s voice was brittle, like he was trying to contain his anger.</p>
<p>Miko slid under the silky sheets and rolled onto her right-hand side. She closed her eyes but didn’t even try to sleep, just listened to the sound of Kylo Ren’s footsteps as he paced.</p>
<p>And paced.</p>
<p>More pacing.</p>
<p>Pacing.</p>
<p>Walking towards the bed.</p>
<p>Walking closer.</p>
<p>As she felt the other side of the bed sink slightly under his weight, Miko sat bolt upright and watched as Ren kicked off his shoes and swung his legs up onto the bed.</p>
<p>It was when he lay back with one arm behind his head, that Kylo noticed she was still looking at him.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Miko opened then closed her mouth. Though she said no words, Kylo realised her thought process and he snorted.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart I’m not gonna fuck you, but I’m also not going to sleep standing up. You’re not the only one who could use some rest. If I’m not going to get what I paid for, the least you can do is share the bed while we sleep.”</p>
<p>Blushing furiously, Miko turned and lay back down, albeit a lot more tense than she was before.</p>
<p>She wasn’t sure how she managed to fall asleep when she was so acutely aware of Kylo Ren’s presence behind her.</p>
<p>But she did.</p>
<p>And she drifted off, staring at sunflowers.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You didnt think he was gonna really hurt her did you? </p>
<p>Let me know what you think. </p>
<p>More soon.</p>
<p>Geronimo xx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look this was a thing that popped into my head and I'm gonna see how it goes. <br/>I'd love to know what you think. <br/>Ben Solo deserved better. </p>
<p>Geronimo xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>